Cambio de personalidad
by cheesefair
Summary: ¡Nuevo capitulo! la vida de Helga se complica mas al estar en el cuerpo de Lila.
1. La poción mágica

CAMBIO DE PERSONALIDAD Capitulo 1 La Poción Mágica 

Las clases habían terminado por ese día y los chicos se encontraban en los pasillos de los casilleros, Arnold se sentía ansioso ya que tenía en sus planes invitar a Lila a su casa, después que guardo sus cosas se dirigió al baño para ensayar su invitación, los chicos que entraban al lugar se le quedaban mirando y tal vez preguntándose porque estaba actuando de esa manera, en ese momento entró Gerald "¡viejo! ¿Que te pasa? ¿Estás loco? Estas hablando solo" 

"Lo que pasa es que estoy ensayando porque voy a invitar a Lila a salir, ya tengo un plan y no dejaré pasar esa oportunidad" 

"hermano, en verdad que si estas loco, ¿crees que esa niña te hará caso? Ya te dijo que no le gustas, solo le agradas" 

"no pierdo las esperanzas Gerald, además desde la feria del queso me dijo que tal vez tendría oportunidad" 

"¡si que eres optimista! Cuéntame el plan" 

"hoy es el cumpleaños de la abuela y me dijo que invitara a alguien, y como sé que tu ya has ido muchas veces, pensé que no te molestaría no invitarte por esta vez" 

"¿te has dado cuenta de lo que estas diciendo? ¡Es el cumpleaños de la abuela! Ella no cocina, sino que el señor Hyunn trae la comida del restaurante donde trabaja y nunca me he perdido esa comida" 

"te lo pido como amigo, después te compensaré" 

Gerald medito un rato el asunto y dio "esta bien, pero esto te costará una hamburguesa con queso y papas a la francesa" 

"correcto, lo que tu quieras" 

"Por cierto, ¿Qué le vas a decir a Lila en el momento que la veas?" 

"hola Lila" 

"¡¿solo eso?!" 

"no se me ocurre otra cosa" 

"será mejor que te asesore un poco, vamos al patio y ahí la esperaremos".

Mientras en el salón, Helga guardaba sus cosas y pensaba "debo alcanzar a mi amado, se que hoy es el cumpleaños de su adorable abuela, ¡claro! Tantos años en vigila constante me han permitido conocer sus cumpleaños y tal vez si me porto hoy muy bien con el, me invite a la fiesta, ¡oh mi amado!" 

"¿Helga?" 

"¿eh? ¿Qué quieres Phoebe?" 

"es que estabas hablando sola y todo el que pasa, se burla de ti" 

"¿por hablar sola?" 

"No solo por eso, también estabas haciendo bizcos" 

Helga se sonrojo un poco y cambió la conversación "¿Qué presente le darías a una persona mayor, como tu abuelita?" 

"¿tu abuela cumple años?" 

Helga se acerco al oído de Phoebe y le dijo con voz baja "hoy cumple años la abuelita de Arnold y quiero que el me invite" 

Phoebe se pasmó ante el comentario y le preguntó "¿estas segura de que quieres eso?" 

"porque no, se que al chico no le agrado por la forma que me comporto con el, sobre todo por lo que le hice en el 'día de los inocentes', es más tengo un plan y por eso necesito tu ayuda, así que vamos a mi casa y afinaremos detalles" 

Las chicas salieron de la escuela y estuvieron a punto de chocar con Arnold Y Gerald "¿Qué les pasa par de zopencos? ¿Por qué están parados estorbando el paso?" 

"tranquila Helga, tu eres la que no te vas fijando que hay adelante" dijo Gerald

"y como quieres que los vea si están detrás de la puerta" 

"¡tranquilos chicos!" dijo Arnold "no peleen, olvídenlo, será mejor que cada quien se vaya por su lado" 

"¡bien dicho cabeza de balón! Entonces no estorben y muévanse" 

"solo una cosa" 

"¿Qué quieres Arnoldo?" 

"¿no han visto a Lila allá adentro?" 

"si, todavía esta ahí" respondió Phoebe, 

Helga le dirigió una mirada de enojo y exclamó "¡vamonos!" 

Phoebe solo alzo los hombros y fue tras la rubia 

"¿Qué mosca le habrá picado?" pregunto Gerald 

"siempre es tan extraña, nunca la comprenderé".

"¿Por qué le dijiste donde estaba Lila?" dijo furiosa Helga a su amiga 

"solo preguntaron" 

"solo preguntaron, necesito saber que quiere Arnold con la señorita perfecta" 

Por un momento caminaron sin decir palabra y de repente Helga exclamó "¡ya lo tengo! Phoebe te comisiono para que compres el regalo de la abuela de Arnold y yo iré a ver que traman esos dos" "¿esta segura de lo que vas a hacer?" 

"¡Por supuesto! Como que soy Helga G. Pataki" 

Las chicas se separaron, mientras Phoebe iba por el regalo, Helga regresó a la escuela para espiar a Arnold y Gerald.

Gerald se asomaba por la puerta mientras Arnold esperaba en una banca del patio, Helga vio que el estaba sentado ahí y sigilosamente se coloco detrás de la banca, "estos arbustos que sembró Harold me cubrirán y podré oír lo que Arnold le diga a Lila" 

En ese momento Gerald exclamó "¡ahí viene!" 

Arnold tragó saliva y se puso muy nervioso, en la puerta Gerald le dijo a Lila "¡hola Lila!" 

"¡que tal Gerald!" 

"me dijo Arnold que quiere verte" 

"no me imagino porque me querrá ver ¿Dónde está?" 

"allá en la banca" 

"entonces iré, gracias" 

Gerald se retiro diciendo "bien, ya cumplí, ahora le corresponde su parte" 

Lila se acerco al chico "¡hola Arnold! Me dijo Gerald que querías verme" 

"si Lila, este yo… yo…" 

"Arnold, no te pongas nervioso, dímelo con calma" 

"hoy es el cumpleaños de mi abuela" 

"¡que bien!" 

"y me dijo que podía llevar a alguien a su fiesta" 

"¿si?" 

"y quisiera saber si quieres ir a mi casa" 

"¡cielos Arnold! No se, déjame pensarlo" 

"di que si, no va a ser como en la feria del queso y te divertirás mas que aquella vez" 

"no se…" 

Arnold miraba ansiosamente a la pelirroja mientras en los arbustos Helga deseaba que no aceptara la invitación, fue cuando Lila dijo "hace mucho que no voy a una fiesta de cumpleaños, entonces debes pasar por mi ¿te parece?" 

Helga y Arnold se quedaron en shock, la chica estaba furiosa mientras que el estaba en las nubes "¿Arnold?" 

Con voz melosa le el chico le contestó "¿a que hora paso por ti?" 

"creo que a las seis estará bien" 

"muy bien, ahí estaré" 

"me encantará ir a la fiesta, ¡nos vemos!" 

Lila se alejo dejando a Arnold en su mundo color de rosa, mientras Helga pensaba como arruinar la cita del chico.

Arnold llego a su casa todavía montado en su nube rosa cuando le llamo el abuelo "¿eres tu Arnold?" 

"hola abuelo ¿Qué sucede?" 

"tu abuela me dijo que si ibas a invitar a alguien, le dijeras que trajera disfraz, ahora se le ocurrió realizar un torneo medieval" 

Arnold pensó "¡oh no! Y le dije a Lila que se iba a divertir mucho" 

En eso se escucho un gran escándalo "¡te dije Hyunn que yo sería el caballero negro!" 

"¡tu siempre quieres ser alguien mas elevado que tu Ernie y no es justo!" 

"es que yo tengo mejor personalidad que tu" 

"¡a callar!" grito el abuelo "primero deberían de ver cuando irán por la cena, luego arreglan sus diferencias" 

Oscar dijo "el anciano tiene razón, vamos por la comida que ya tengo hambre" 

"¡cierra la boca Kokoshcka y vete a vestir de bufón que es lo único que te queda bien!" 

Los huéspedes se alejaron y Arnold le dijo al abuelo "creo que fue mala idea invitar a alguien abuelo, todo podría ser extraño para ella" 

"¿ella? ¿Qué no iba a venir Gerald?" 

Arnold se sonrojo el abuelo siguió "con que ya sales con alguien, ¿será acaso esa niña pelirroja de trenzas?" 

"¡abuelo!" 

"vamos chaparrito, eso no tiene nada de malo, ni se dará cuenta del desorden que pasa en esta casa, pues vamos a estar disfrazados" 

"creo que tienes razón, pero ahora debo conseguir los disfraces para ella y para mi" 

"yo te conseguiría unos pero acabo de recordar que los regalé, lo siento enano" 

"no te preocupes, creo que si hablo con Gerald, tal vez los consiga" 

"arreglado el asunto, iré a mi oficina, si me necesitas solo toca" 

"no lo creo abuelo". 

Helga caminaba por la calle pensando "creo que ya se me acabaron las ideas ¡no se me ocurre nada! ¡Cielos! Si no hago algo, Lila podría quedarse con el único chico que he amado por siempre" saco su relicario y lo contemplo por un rato, después levantó la vista y vio el local que estaba enfrente de ella "¡rayos, truenos y centellas! Tengo enfrente la solución a mi problema" 

La chica cruzó la calle y se metió al local, al abrir la puerta se escucho la campanilla que indicaba que llegaba un cliente, una persona salió y pregunto "¿Qué deseas niña?" 

"Madame Blanche, necesito de su ayuda" 

"cuéntame el problema" 

"quiero a un chico pero el no se da cuenta que existo, lo he amado toda la vida, adoro su voz, su forma de caminar, su cabello huele rico, algo tonto, pero siempre muy gentil" 

"¡tranquila niña! ¿Qué es lo que deseas precisamente?"

"el ama a otra chica y quiero que ese amor solo sea para mi" 

Madame Blanche pensó por algunos minutos y le dijo "te preparare la poción del cambio de amor" "¿cambio de amor?" 

"si adicionas unas gotas en la bebida o en la comida de el y dices correctamente la formula mágica, el te amará toda la vida" 

"eso es fácil, ¿alguna otra indicación?" 

"que bueno que lo mencionas, se debe realizar cuando haya luna llena y tienes suerte, hoy es la noche en que la va a haber " 

"y ¿Cuál es la formula que tengo que decir?" 

Madame Blanche le dijo con una voz profunda "deberás decir 'con esta poción quiero que tu amor cambie y no sea otra sino yo la que sea dueña de tu corazón'" 

"¿solo eso? Será fácil hacerlo" 

"no te confíes niña, si dices mal esa formula, las consecuencias serán funestas para ti y para la persona que amas" 

"¡si, si! Cuanto le debo" 

"son diez monedas" 

Helga le dio el dinero, tomo el frasco con la poción y agradeciéndole salio del local, dejando a Madame Blanche con la incertidumbre de saber si manejaría correctamente la poción.


	2. El Hechizo

**Capitulo 2 El Hechizo**

Arnold llegó a la casa de su amigo, Gerald salió y exclamó "¡hermano! Pensé que te estaba preparando para la fiesta" 

"mi abuela pensó de último minuto hacerla de disfraces y por eso estoy aquí" 

"de seguro quieres los disfraces de plátano y fresa" 

"creo que no, ella escogió el tema de la era medieval" 

"'yo no tengo disfraces de ese tipo" 

"¿recuerdas cuando jugabas 'el rey domina'?" 

"ni me lo recuerdes viejo, pero creo que de eso tengo algo por aquí" 

Empezó a buscar en su closet y le dijo "solo tengo la capa púrpura de rey, pero si quieres algo para Lila, como lo estoy pensando, debemos ir con Phoebe, ella puede tener algo" 

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" 

"solo lo sé, vamos a su casa".

Helga caminaba por la calle y pensaba "ya tengo la poción, ahora solo me falta como dársela a Arnold, ¡rayos! Salió lo mismo, de que sirvió comprarle a Madame Blanche esto si no voy a poder hacerlo" 

Se sintió mal por esto y siguió caminando, de repente una idea cruzó por su mente "Phoebe me ayudará, es buena planeando estrategias, creo que ya debe estar en su casa, por cierto, espero que haya comprado algo bonito para la abuela de Arnold".

Phoebe abrió la puerta "¡hola chicos! Es una sorpresa que estén aquí" 

"¡que tal Phoebe! Te venimos a ver para que nos hagas un favor" 

"espero poder ayudarlos" 

"mi muy querido amigo Arnold, tiene un pequeño apuro, su abuela cumple hoy años y organizó una fiesta, pero es de disfraces, medieval para ser mas específicos, y el invito a una bella señorita, pero no tiene el disfraz adecuado para ella" 

"no creo tener algo pero dejen busco en el ático, si gustan pueden pasar" 

"no queremos molestarte mucho, aquí te esperamos" 

"entonces no tardo" 

La chica subió dejando a los chicos en la entrada de su casa "¡cielos Arnie! Espero que tengas suerte y que ella tenga el disfraz" 

"solo espero eso, de otro modo no se donde pueda encontrar el disfraz".

Helga llegó a la casa de Phoebe y exclamó "¡Arnold!" 

Rápidamente se escondió detrás de los botes de basura que se encontraban en el costado de la casa, Arnold volteó y le dijo a Gerald "¿escuchaste algo?" 

"no" 

"creí oír mi nombre" 

"estas nervioso hermano, mira ya viene Phoebe" 

Helga que ya estaba escondida pens "¡demonios! ¿Qué hacen aquí? Mi amado debería estar en su casa ayudando a su adorable abuela en lo de la fiesta" 

Se dispuso a escuchar ya que había oído la voz de su amiga "solo tengo esto chicos" 

Extendió el disfraz que era un vestido muy hermoso de color azul 

"lo iba a usar para la obra escolar, pero siempre no, creo que Helga lo hizo bien aquella vez, ¿Por qué no fueron con ella? Su vestido es mas bonito que el mío" 

"¿te das cuenta de lo dices? ¿Tu crees que Helga G. Pataki preste algo y luego tratándose de Arnold?" 

"pero si ella lo am…" Phoebe interrumpió bruscamente su frase y se ruborizó 

"¿Qué decías?" dijo gerald observando el vestido ¡junto con Arnold

"¡no, nada! Creo que tienen razón, Helga no les ayudaría, llévenselo, espero que a tu invitada le agrade" 

"¡gracias Phoebe! Me has salvado la vida, te debo una" 

Los chicos se alejaron de la casa y Helga salio furiosa y exclamando "¡Phoebe!" 

Los chicos caminaban por la calle y comentaban "¡imagínate pedirle prestado algo a Helga!" dijo Gerald 

"ella es muy extraña, a veces pienso que no es muy feliz" 

"¡claro que no! Con el genio que tiene ¿Quién la va aguantar?" 

"por cierto, ¿Por qué se le ocurriría a Phoebe que fuéramos con Helga?" 

"ella es su mejor amiga y lo ha de haber hecho por la amistad que tienen" 

Siguieron caminando en silencio pero en la mente de Arnold había una pregunta "¿Por qué repentinamente Phoebe no terminó la frase que estaba diciendo? Bueno, no me preocupare por eso, hoy es mi día y Lila estará en mi casa, solo espero que no se asuste con el comportamiento de los huéspedes" 

Gerald volteó a ver a su amigo y observó que sonreía "ya te estas imaginando con Lila ¿verdad?" Arnold sonrió y le dijo "¿tu que crees?" 

"que será mejor apurarnos porque se te va a hacer tarde" 

Los chicos corrieron mientras empezaba a caer el sol de la tarde.

La chica de los lentes miraba aterrorizada a la rubia de moño rosa, quien estaba furiosa y reclamándole "¡esta es la segunda vez que ayudas a Arnold en su cita!" 

"no… no me podía negar" 

"¡claro que si podías!" 

"lo siento mucho" dijo Phoebe y unas lagrimas le corrieron por las mejillas, esto basto para que el enojo de Helga se disipara y dijo "perdóname amiga, creo que ahora si se me paso la mano" 

La abrazó por un momento y luego le preguntó "¿estas bien?" 

"si, creo que me excedí al ayudar a Arnold y Gerald" 

"¡ya deja ese asunto en paz! Lo que paso, paso, ahora necesito de tu ayuda pero antes, ¿compraste el regalo para la abuela de Arnold?" 

"si, mira, ¡ah, me olvidaba! Esta envuelto" 

"no te preocupes por eso, se que tienes buen gusto y le va agradar, ahora déjame contarte algo" Helga le relató el plan que había pensado y lo de la poción que había adquirido con Madame Blanche 

"¿no será peligroso usar eso?" preguntó Phoebe 

"no lo creo, además creo que no funcionara como la otra poción que compré, pero es mi pretexto para entrar a la casa de mi amado" 

"si lo vas a intentar, necesitas un disfraz" 

"¿disfraz? ¿Para que?" 

"Arnold dijo que la fiesta es de disfraces, creo que de un torneo medieval" 

"bueno eso no será problema, lo que creo que si va a ser un problema es la formula mágica" 

"¿Por que? No me digas que se olvidó" 

"Mas bien no recuerdo en que orden va, bueno ya me acordaré cuando esté allá, y si esto de verdad funciona, lo veré inmediatamente" 

Phoebe le dio el regalo y le dijo "espero que sepas en que te vas a meter" 

"¡vamos Pheebs! ¿Qué puede pasar? Solo que le arruine la fiesta, pero procuraré que no me descubra" 

Helga saco el frasco de la poción y lo observó 

"tienes dudas ¿verdad?" dijo Phoebe 

"no se, este liquido si se ve mas extraño que el otro que me dio para desenamorarme, ya lo veremos" 

"suerte Helga" 

La chica corrió a su casa mientras su amiga la observaba alejarse rápidamente.

Arnold llevó solo el traje con el que actuó en la obra escolar, pensó que con la capa de Gerald se vería ridículo, mas de lo que ya se sentía al ir vestido así, pero se sentía contento, había hablado por teléfono con Lila sobre el cambio en la fiesta y para su sorpresa, acepto muy encantada de ir disfrazada, solo le preocupaba el conseguir el disfraz, el le dijo que ya se lo tenía y ahora se encontraba en marcha hacia la casa de la chica de sus sueños "gracias por llevarme abuelo" "bueno, yo no saldría vestido así como tu, me expondría a que me golpearan" 

"¡abuelo!" 

"mira, ya llegamos, no tarden, todavía hay que pasar por la cena con el señor Hyunn" 

"esta bien abuelo"

En casa de Helga, la chica se probaba varios vestidos para pasar desapercibida "¡demonios! No logro aparentar ser otra persona, pero si me pongo un velo…" 

La chica se lo puso y logro esta vez ocultar su rostro "¡perfecto! Ahora iré a la casa de mi amado y lo hechizaré con la poción, pero si no resulta, le sabotearé su cita con Lila" 

La noche ya había caído sobre la ciudad y la casa de huéspedes estaba totalmente iluminada, el interior parecía salido de un carnaval, abundaban los disfraces de armadura y de pajes, así como de damas medievales, Lila muy contrariada le preguntó a Arnold "¿Por qué no invitaste a los demás? Como a Gerald, Stinky o Rhonda, veo a sus padres pero no a ellos" 

"es algo difícil de explicar, pero ahora disfrutemos de la fiesta" 

"esta bien, pero me debes esa explicación" 

"mira, vamos a subir a la azotea, el abuelo preparo el lugar para disfrutar de la luna llena, ya que después de cenar, todos van a subir, pues va a haber un baile" 

"¡que bien Arnold! Tu sabes cuanto me encanta bailar" 

"entonces subamos" 

los chicos subieron mientras se escuchaba que llamaban a la puerta, el abuelo fue a abrir y encontró a una persona bajita y con el disfraz mas extraño que hubiera visto "¿y tu que eres?" 

"¿y que cree que soy? Una invitada a la fiesta" 

"no recuerdo haberte visto" 

"¡mire! Traje un regalo para la festejada" 

"esta bien, pasa, pero debes quitarte ese velo que te tapa toda la cara" 

La chica entro y pensó "¡que bien! Ya entré, ahora buscare a ese tonto cabeza de balón por el que tanto sufro y haré ese hechizo, veremos si lo que me dijo Madame Blanche funciona".

La luna se encontraba en todo su esplendor y contrastaba de manera perfecta con el ambiente que había arreglado el abuelo "¡cielos Arnold! Esto se ve muy hermoso" dijo Lila 

"es por eso que el baile será aquí y no adentro, aunque habrá todo tipo de música, mi abuela pensó abrir el baile con una danza medieval" 

"tu abuela es genial, me agrada ese tipo de baile, ya sabes, como mi pasión es el ballet, me agradará saber mas sobre ese tipo de bailes" 

En ese momento se asomo el abuelo "¡niños! La cena esta servida" 

Los chicos bajaron y la cena estaba en pleno apogeo, típica de la era medieval, los invitados tomaban la comida de una gran bandeja que se encontraba en el centro de la mesa haciendo una gran comilona, hasta Abner se encontraba disfrutando de la cena, todo esto apenó a Arnold y le dijo a Lila "no creí que fuera a suceder esto" 

"no te preocupes Arnold, dijiste que era sobre la era medieval, ¿Por qué no nos comportamos de la misma manera?" 

"¿estas segura?" 

"¡Por supuesto!" 

Entonces se adentraron en el mar de gente que había alrededor de la mesa, mientras Helga, que ya se encontraba cenando pensaba en el plan para hechizar a Arnold "¡ahí esta mi amado! Y con la señorita perfecta, ¿Cómo haré para darle la poción?" 

en eso sintió que alguien le tocaba la espalda "disculpe, ¿se comerá esa pierna de pavo que tiene en sus manos?" 

"¡Oscar! ¡Deja de molestar a los invitados!" 

"pero Suzie…" 

"¡olvídalo! Siempre me avergüenzas" 

La pareja salió de la mesa dejando a Helga un poco confundida y fue cuando escucho decir al abuelo al señor Johannsen "mi muchacho pensó ahora en traer una jovencita, que creo que le agrada mucho" 

"no se como le hizo para que Gerald no se enojara con el, le agrada siempre venir al cumpleaños de la abuela" 

"así es Arnold, pero ahora viene lo mejor, terminando la cena subiremos a la azotea, habrá baile y serviremos sangría y jugo de frutas" 

"va a estar muy bien" 

"y no solo eso, como hay luna llena, habrá mucha música romántica" 

"esto esta saliendo mejor de lo que pensaba" 

"ahora vamos por un pedazo de pavo antes que se lo termine Oscar" 

Los hombres se dirigieron a la mesa y Helga pensó "¡ya se donde voy a llevar a cabo mi plan! Y no solo eso, me daré el lujo de sacar a bailar a Arnold enfrente de las narices de Lila".

La cena ya había terminado y el abuelo anunció a los invitados "ahora los invito a todos a subir a la azotea, donde continuará la fiesta, habrá bebidas refrescantes y la música ya esta sonando" 

Todos los invitados comenzaron a subir mientras Helga saco su frasco y dijo para si misma "ahora si Arnold será todo mío".

Arnold y Lila se encontraba en una orilla de la azotea observando a los demás bailar y disfrutar del aire fresco de la noche, Arnold comenzó a platicar "me dio gusto que hayas venido a la fiesta" "¿Por qué dices eso?" 

"desde la ultima vez que te invité a salir no había tenido forma de volver a hacerlo" 

"bueno Arnold, ahora estamos aquí" 

"si y no quiero desperdiciar esta oportunidad" 

"¿de que hablas?" 

"veras, con todo lo que ha pasado con nosotros, siento que no he tenido esa segunda oportunidad de volver a salir juntos" 

"¿quieres que regresemos?" 

"bueno, es que tenemos tanto en común, pero a veces no te comprendo, como por ejemplo con mi primo Arnie, a el lo aprecio mucho pero ¿Qué te hayas fijado en el? Casi me volví loco" 

"¿es en serio lo que dices?" 

"¡Por supuesto! Tenia muchas esperanzas de que vinieras hoy" 

"bueno Arnold, yo también tengo los mismos sentimientos por ti" 

"entonces, ¿Por qué siempre me rechazas?" 

"si supieras algunas cosas, pero creo que si lo pienso un momento, tal vez pueda suceder que estemos juntos de nuevo" 

"¿lo dices en serio?" 

"hoy es viernes, te daré mi respuesta el lunes ¿Qué te parece? ¿Arnold? ¡Arnold!" 

El chico se había desmayado y Lila corrió por un vaso con agua.

En el otro lado de la azotea, Helga no hacia mas que estar a punto de perder los estribos ya que no podía escuchar lo que platicaban Arnold Y Lila y fue cuando vio que Arnold se desmayaba y exclamó "¡Arnold!" 

Echo a acorre pero se topó con Lila quien no la reconoció "disculpe señorita, pero me podría dar un vaso con agua, es urgente" 

El cerebro de Helga trabajó a gran velocidad "este es el momento para darle la poción" 

Estaba a punto de sacar el frasco cuando Arnold ya estaba ahí "discúlpame Lila, pero me afecto la noticia" 

"¡ay Arnold! Me preocupaste" 

"ya estoy bien ahora si me disculpan" 

Se retiro observando a la chica de extraño disfraz, mientras Lila le decía a la chica "me dio tremendo susto, pero que bueno que ya se recuperó" 

Para aparentar le preguntó "¿es tu novio?" 

"es algo complicado, pero creo que me gustaría serlo " 

Helga pensó "si te dejo" 

En eso regresó Arnold con tres vasos de jugo y dijo "hace un poco de calor, ¿gusta jugo señorita?" ella tomó el vaso y les dijo "gracias, me retiro para que sigan conversando" 

"No, no te vayas" dijo Lila "¿Por qué no bailas esta pieza con Arnold?" 

"¡¿yo?! Este… no se" 

Arnold no dijo nada y saco a bailar a la chica, Helga se sintió por un momento en el cielo, pero se rompió el encanto cuando Arnold le preguntó "¿Por qué cubre su cara con ese velo?" 

Helga no sabía que responder porque cunado estaba con el chico de sus sueños todo se detenía e invento una excusa "volvamos a donde esta su amiga, es que tengo sed" 

"creo que yo también" 

Regresaron a la mesa y Arnold se fue con Lila, en ese momento Helga saco el frasco y vació una porción en un vaso, en ese momento Arnold y Lila regresaron con ella y Lila le dijo "se me hace conocida tu voz" 

"no lo creo" 

Helga empezó a sudar y en ese momento Arnold tomo los vasos y los repartió, quedando Helga aterrorizada pues se le había olvidado la formula y cuando vio que Arnold y Lila tomaban de su vaso, ella simuló tomar del suyo y pensó "debí haber anotado la formula, ahora debo decirla pues Arnold esta tomado la poción" y dijo con la voz mas baja que tenía "con esta poción amor, quiero ser la que tu amas con todo tu corazón" 

En ese momento se apagaron las luces por unos momento y un viento frío soplo de pronto, pero que de inmediato se calmó y regresó la luz, pero Lila y Helga de pronto se sintieron mareadas, Lila le dijo a Arnold "no me siento bien, creo que es mejor que ya me vaya a casa" 

"esta bien" 

Arnold se dirigió a Helga "nos encontraremos después que haya dejado a mi invitada" 

Los chicos salieron y Helga, aparte que se sentía muy mareada también se sentía decepcionada de la poción pero al menos el incidente había logrado que no prosperara por mucho tiempo la relación entre Lila y su amado, salió de la casa de huéspedes sin que nadie se diera cuenta y pensó "mañana iré con Madame Blnche que me regrese mi dinero, no sirvió para nada y Arnold todavía esta atontado por Lila, ¡cielos! Que mareada me siento" 

Cuando Helga llegó a su casa no aguantaba los mareos que tenia y pensó "creo que me hizo mucho daño la cena, no debí comer demasiado, será mejor irme a dormir temprano" 

La noche pasó y cuando sonó el despertador la chica se levanto todavía adormilada y pensó "que extraña me siento hoy" 

Pero al pasar por el espejo se observó el rostro y dejo escapar un grito que despertó a todos en la casa mientras la chica dijo para si misma 

"¡esto es una pesadilla!, esa imagen no soy yo" 


	3. La Confusión

**Capitulo 3    La Confusión**

"¡Vaya noche que pasaste viejo!" dijo Gerald a su amigo 

"todo marchaba sobre ruedas, hasta que se presentó una persona extraña" 

"¿Qué hacía ahí?" 

"no lo se, tenia un disfraz raro y su cara la cubría con un velo, solo resaltaban sus ojos" 

"¿y por que dices que ella tuvo que ver con lo que pasó?" 

"Después de mi incidente y de sacar a bailar a esa chica…" 

"¿la sacaste a bailar?" 

"a petición de Lila, solo fueron unos momentos, como medio minuto, luego ella me dijo que sentía mucha sed, y yo también, traje jugo para los tres y lo tomamos, no paso ni un minuto y Lila me dijo que se sentía muy mal, entonces la llevé a su casa, en el trayecto me dijo que el jugo le había sabido raro, pensé que tal vez estaba malo y por eso enfermó, me siento culpable por eso" 

"¡vamos hermano! Háblale por teléfono para que sepas como esta" 

"¡ya lo hice! Y me dice su padre que todavía no despierta" 

"¿Por qué no vas a su casa?" 

"creo que lo haré pero mas tarde, a lo mejor si enfermó y podría importunarla" 

"Lo que tu digas Arnold".

Horas antes, Helga estaba sorprendida de lo que veía en el espejo e incrédula se dijo a si misma "¡soy Lila!" 

Y volteó a mirar hacía la habitación "¡esto no esta pasando! ¡Debo estar soñando!" 

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y apareció el señor Sawyer "¿te sientes bien hija?" 

"¿eh? Creo que si, todavía me siento mareada" 

En ese momento sonó el teléfono y el señor Sawyer bajo a contestar, luego de unos momentos volvió al cuarto "es tu amigo Arnold" 

"¡Arnold! Este… dile que todavía estoy dormida" 

"¿segura que estas bien?" 

"si… papá, luego le hablaré… solo quiero descansar" 

"estas muy extraña, debe ser por lo de anoche" 

El señor Sawyer cerró la habitación y le dijo a Arnold lo que Lila le había dicho, tomó el recado y se dijo para si mismo "creo que todavía no le agrada mucho"

En casa de Helga, la chica seguía durmiendo, en ese momento Miriam entro y la despertó "¡Helga! Despierta dormilona, aunque hoy es sábado, recuerda que tienes que arreglar tu cuarto" 

Lila abrió los ojos muy sorprendida y exclamó "¡¿eh?!" 

Y se incorporó rápidamente y observó la habitación donde estaba y dijo "¿Dónde me encuentro?" "¡déjate de bromas Helga y ya levántate!" 

Miriam salió de la habitación y la chica bajo de la cama y se dirigió al espejo y cuando vio el rostro reflejado en el, se desmayó.

Arnold se apresuró a tomar su desayuno y se preparó para ir a casa de Lila "es muy extraño todo esto" pensó 

"¿Qué pudo haberle causado daño? Todo estaba rico" 

Caminaba por la calle cuando se encontró con Phoebe "¡hola Phoebe! Te levantaste muy temprano hoy" 

"voy a casa de Helga, hable con ella por teléfono y no sabía quien era yo" 

"que extraño, espero que este bien" 

Los chicos siguieron su camino y Arnold pensó "de verdad esto esta muy extraño" 

Se encogió de hombros y siguió a casa de Lila.

En casa de Lila, la chica recapacitaba "¿que fue lo que sucedió? Me dormí como Helga y amanecí como Lila, ¡esto es una locura!" 

"Lila, ¿estas bien?" 

"si papá" 

"entonces levántate para que desayunes" 

"si, en un momento voy" 

De pronto su vista se topó con el teléfono "hablaré a mi casa" 

Marcó el número y contestaron "casa de la familia Pataki" 

"buenos días, quisiera hablar con Lil… Perdón, con Helga" 

"permítame un momento" 

Pasaron unos largos segundo para la chica y cuando escucho que tomaban el auricular una voz histérica la dejó casi sorda "¿que fue lo que ocurrió? ¿Por qué nos paso eso?" 

"tranquila Lila, yo también estoy asustada, mira, voy a ir a mi casa, perdón, a tu casa y haré como que te visitaré y juntas hallaremos la solución" 

"¿mi papá no sabe nada?" 

"no, aun no, pero si no nos apuramos a encontrar la solución, entonces si estaremos en apuros" escucho unos sollozos en el otro extremo de la línea y pensó "¡rayos!, tengo que actuar rápido sino Lila echará por los suelos mi reputación" 

Y le dijo "Lila, no llores, cálmate, mira, vístete para que simules que vas a desayunar y cuando bajes, finges que te pones mal y vuelves a subir, entonces yo llegaré y platicaremos" 

"pero… no se donde esta tu ropa" 

"hay una puerta a la izquierda de la cama, es el armario, ponte lo que te guste" 

"esta bien, entonces te espero y por favor no tardes, estoy muy asustada"  

Helga colgó y se vistió con la ropa de Lila, pero lo que mas se le dificultó fue hacerse las trenzas "¡criminal! Esto esta muy difícil, como extraño mis coletas" 

Cuando terminó, se dirigió a abrir la puerta, en ese momento el señor Sawyer le dijo "¡Hija! Aquí esta tu amigo Arnold" 

Helga pensó "¡cielos! ¿Ahora que hago?".

Lila se dirigió al armario como le había indicado Helga y lo abrió, lo primero que percibió fue un aromático olor a chicle "creo que Helga debe tener como una tonelada de chicle aquí" 

Buscó el foco y lo encendió y lo que vio la dejo impactada "¡pero si es Arnold!" 

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta "¡¿ya estas lista Olga?! Tengo hambre y no podemos empezar porque no has bajado" 

Sin querer ella contesto "¿Olga? ¿La hermana de Helga?" 

"déjate de bromas y apresúrate" 

Lila se dio cuenta del error y le contestó "si este… papá, en un momento bajo" 

El gran Bob pensó "nunca me dice papá en las mañanas, ha de estar enferma" 

Mientras, Lila se apresuraba a vestirse y reparó en el cabello "¡pero que desastre!" 

Y tomó un cepillo que no se había usado en años, "¡pero que cabello tan enredado!" 

Se quito el moño rosa y comenzó a hacerse trenzas, luego tomo el moño rosa e hizo una especie de diadema "ahora si, estas muy bien arreglada Helga" 

Luego reparo en la escultura de Arnold y pensó "con que todavía lo ama, eso me lo tendrá que explicar cuando llegue".

Arnold al ver bajar a la chica de sus sueños sonrió, pero esta se esfumo cuando la escucho decir "¡que quieres zopenco!" 

"¿Lila? ¿Te sientes bien?" 

"¡Cómo nunca en mi vida! Pero… perdóname, no quise decirte eso, solo que… como que todavía no me siento muy bien de lo de anoche" 

"bueno, es que… te escuchaste como Helga" 

"bueno, no creo que conozcas muy bien a Helga ¿o si?" 

Arnold se sintió confundido "¿de que hablas?" 

"bueno, es que no creo que comprendas a Helga, es tan buena amiga y es tan sensible…" "¿segura que te sientes bien?" 

"¡ay Arnold! Pero que cosas dices, mira, iba a salir en este momento, voy a ver a Helga pero como tu no le simpatizas, no creo que sea buena idea que me acompañes" 

"pero yo…" 

"lo sé Arnold, pero ¿Qué quieres que haga?" 

"pero…" 

"nos vemos" 

La chica se alejo por la calle y dejo muy confundido a Arnold "¿pero que pasó? ¿Cómo me plantó? ¡Cielos! ¿Ahora que hago?"

La puerta sonó en la casa de los Pataki y Helga bajó a abrir diciendo "debe ser para mí, estoy esperando a Hel… digo, a Lila" 

Abrió la puerta y se encontró ante una azorada Phoebe quien le dijo "¿Helga? ¿Realmente eres tu?" 

"creo… que si" 

"me impresionas, eso quiere decir que te fue bien" 

"¿de que hablas?" 

"¡vamos! ¿No me vas a decir como te fue anoche?" 

"En realidad no te entiendo" 

"ahora hasta hablas elegante" 

"siempre he sido así" 

En ese momento una voz exclamó "¡Phoebe!" 

La chica volteó y dijo "hola Lila ¿Qué haces por aquí?" 

"vine a ver a Li… quiero decir a Helga" 

"¿quieres ver a Helga?" 

La voz de gran Bob se escuchó "¡Olga! ¿Vas a desayunar o que?" 

Pero Lila contesto "¡ya te dije que no soy Ol…!" 

Sintió la mirada de las otras dos chicas 

"¡olas! Si eso, vine a invitar a Helga a nadar en la nueva alberca de olas que hay en el deportivo" 

Sin dar tiempo a nada, jaló a Helga y la saco de la casa dejando a Phoebe confundida.

Arnold caminaba cabizbajo por el parque, iba muy meditabundo cuando se encontró con Gerald "¿Qué te pasa hermano? Te noto triste" 

"Hola Gerald, no te había visto" 

"¿Qué paso Arnie?" 

"estoy algo deprimido, fui a casa de Lila y ella… actuó de manera muy extraña" 

"te dije que esa niña no te haría caso" 

"no fue eso, es que si tu hubieras estado ahí, habrías dicho que era Helga y no ella" 

"¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?"  

"veras, llegue a casa de Lila y al verme me contesto de forma agresiva, como si fuera Helga, después me dijo que la iba a buscar, pues tenían planes para hoy" 

"¡espera! Vas muy rápido, ¿me estas diciendo que Lila fue a buscar a Helga?" 

"eso es lo extraño del asunto" 

"no, no es extraño mira, allá van" 

Los chicos miraron al lugar donde Helga y Lila estaban en una mesa de ajedrez del parque platicando 

"ahora si lo he visto todo" 

"será mejor irnos, tal vez piensen que las estamos vigilando" 

"y que lo digas, no quiero que Helga me golpee con su feroz Betsy" 

"¡Gerald!" 

"es verdad, así le llama a su puño".

Helga lo primero que hizo fue reclamarle a Lila por el cambio hecho a su peinado "¿Qué le hiciste a mi cabello?" 

"¡ay Helga! Es que estaba tan descuidado que ni se podía peinar, ¿no te gusta como quedó?" "¿acaso yo hice lo mismo con tu cabello?" 

"bueno, si comparamos ambos, creo que el mío esta mejor cuidado" 

"esta bien déjalo así, ahora lo que nos importa es que tenemos que regresar a nuestros cuerpos" "¿Cómo fue que nos paso esto?" 

Helga le dijo la verdad "fui a ver a una gitana que tiene un local de pociones mágicas, a ella le pedí una que hiciera que Arnold me amara toda la vida" 

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" 

"¡me dieron celos que tu salieras con Arnold!" 

"se que le agrado al chico pero yo…" 

De repente se calló y reflexionando dijo "creo que hiciste mal Helga" 

"¿Qué? Si tu no le hubieras dado alas al chico no estuviéramos en esta situación" 

"resulta que ahora es mi culpa" 

"¡claro! Eso de 'creo que me empiezas a agradar un poco' ¿no te dice nada?" 

"¡me has estado vigilando!" 

"si no lo hubiera hecho, ya me habrías ganado al chico" 

"¿como te atreves a pensar en eso?" 

"si no te hubiera dicho mi secreto, no creo que actuaras como lo estas haciendo" 

"¿crees que me estoy aprovechando de eso?" 

"dímelo tu" 

La chica de rosa la miró furiosa, se levantó y se retiro del lugar dejando a la otra confusa y gritándole "¡no te vayas! ¡Hay que arreglar esto!" 


	4. ¿Quien es quien?

**Capitulo 4 ¿Quien es quien?**

Phoebe caminaba por la calle muy confundida, su mejor amiga estaba muy cambiada, y no solo eso, también la olvidó por lo de la nueva alberca 

"¡un momento! ¿Cuándo construyeron esa alberca? Aquí pasa algo raro" pensó 

En ese momento se encontró con Arnold y Gerald "hola chicos, pensé que estarían muy ocupados, sobre todo tu Arnold" 

"es algo largo de contar" 

"¿será que todo esto tiene que ver con Lila y Helga?" 

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" 

"fui a casa de Helga a buscarla y me dejó por Lila" 

"eso en verdad esta muy extraño" 

"ya lo creo hermano, hasta parece un expediente zeta" 

En eso Phoebe exclamó "¡miren!" 

Los chicos voltearon a donde ella les dijo y vieron a Helga caminar manoteando y hablando sola, Gerald dijo "se ve normal, así siempre actúa cuando esta enojada" 

"si pero ¿Qué le paso?" respondió Arnold 

Gerald tallándose los ojos solo exclamo "¡cielos! Ahora si lo he visto todo" 

Phoebe dijo "a mi también me sorprendió, será mejor que los deje, la alcanzaré y le preguntaré que paso" 

La chica se alejo y Gerald comentó "que diferente se ve, ahora si parece una niña de verdad" volteó a ver a Arnold que la seguía con la mirada totalmente hechizado "¿Arnold? ¿Qué te sucede?" 

"¿eh? en realidad se ve muy… ¿bonita?" 

"¡vamos viejo! Es Helga, la que siempre te pone apodos" 

"si, tienes razón, a lo mejor regreso Inga y la obligó a peinarse así" 

"¿Inga su niñera? Eso si sería increíble" 

"será mejor irnos, vamos a mi casa y veremos si quedo pastel" 

"Lo que tu digas Arnold".

En el parque, la supuesta Lila pensaba como manejar el enojo de la falsa Helga 

"¡vaya! No solo tiene mi cuerpo y mi mente, sino que también ya piensa en mi chico adorado, ¡piensa Helga!" 

Después de algunos minutos dijo para si misma "primero debo ir con Madame Blanche para ver como salimos de este lío" 

Rápidamente se dirigió al local de pociones pensando "yo debo ser la única que adore y atormente a Arnold ¡ni una más!".

Phoebe alcanzo a la supuesta Helga "¡Helga! ¿Qué te pasa?" 

La chica salto del susto y volteó hacia Phoebe "¡Phoebe! En verdad me asustaste" 

"todavía te oyes extraña" 

"será porque acabo de pasar un mal momento con Hel… es decir con Lila" 

"¿Por qué siempre te equivocas cuando la mencionas?" 

"eh… será por… como no la trato regularmente" 

"ya veo, dime ¿Por qué te dijo que te iba a llevar a nadar a una alberca nueva si ni siquiera han construido una?" 

"es por una poción que… ¡no! Por un proyecto de historia" 

"¿Cuál proyecto? El señor Simmons no ha dejado algún proyecto" 

Helga se desesperó y le dijo en forma muy golpeada "creo que son suficientes preguntas, ¿Por qué no mejor te vas a tu casa y me dejas sola?" 

Phoebe no supo que decir y solo miró a Helga alejarse del lugar muy molesta, pero pensó "no, esto no se queda así, averiguaré que se traen estas dos y creo saber porque se comportan así".

Lila llegó al local de pociones y exclamo enojada "¡cerrado! ¿Qué dice ese letrero?" 

El letrero decía 'abrimos hasta el lunes' 

"¡criminal! Estaré en el cuerpo de Lila hasta el lunes, ¡no lo soportare! Tranquila Helga, piensa un poco" 

La chica camino en círculos y pensó "lo primero será buscar a Lila, y tendremos que soportarnos hasta que veamos a Madame Blanche, así la controlaré y no me ganará a Arnold, ¡que buen plan!"

La tarde pasó placidamente en la ciudad, los rayos del sol caían bañando todo en tonos rojizos y anaranjados, Arnold se encontraba en el palomar acariciando a su paloma Chester mirando de manera pensativa el horizonte, ya hacía mucho tiempo que Gerald se había ido a su casa, el abuelo lo sacó de sus pensamientos "¿Qué te pasa chaparrito? ¿Otra vez te cortaron?" 

"hola abuelo, este día estuvo muy extraño, la chica de mis sueños de repente se volvió agresiva conmigo y también vi a mi peor pesadilla de otra manera" 

"eso si es nuevo, que le viste de diferente" 

"Tal vez sea extraño, pero hoy la vi como pienso que debe verse" 

"no logro entenderte chaparrito" 

"no se… tal vez sea por algo que pasé con ella, pero no creí que fuera a importarme tanto" 

"solo a ti te suceden cosas extrañas, será mejor que bajes a cenar y dejes a esa paloma dormir" 

El chico sonrió y acompaño a su abuelo al interior de la casa y pensó "hoy fue un mal día, creo que hablaré con Lila por teléfono, espero que no este molesta conmigo… por no comprender a Helga".

Lila estaba en el puente mirando correr el río, pensativa, no había logrado localizar a Helga y no se acostumbraba a la idea de dormir en una casa ajena "¿Cómo podré dormir sin tener la presencia de mi amado, su mirada dulce, su imagen en mi relicario?" 

De repente escucho una voz "¿te refieres a este?" 

Lila volteó entre sorprendida y enojada "¡pero…! ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Te busque por todas partes! ¿Qué tal si lo enredas todo?" 

"lo se Helga y discúlpame, creo que no lo debí hacer" 

La chica de verde ya mas tranquila le dijo "debemos acomodar nuestras vidas hasta el lunes" 

"¿Por qué?" dijo espantada la rubia 

"Madame Blanche abrirá hasta ese día" 

"¡no podemos quedarnos así! Tengo que ir a casa, estar en mi cuarto, mis lecciones de ballet…" 

"¿y tu crees que yo no tengo mi vida?" 

"¿entonces que vamos a hacer?" 

La pelirroja observo el cielo "ya esta oscureciendo y nuestros padres se van a preocupar si no llegamos a nuestras casas, debemos ponernos de acuerdo para que aparentar que somos nosotras" 

"dime entonces cual es el plan" 

Durante 10 minutos la pelirroja le contó acerca de como eran en su verdadera casa 

"entonces, si sobrevivimos mañana, el lunes veremos a Madame Blanche" 

"esta bien Helga, entonces si tengo dudas te hablo por teléfono" 

Antes de irse Helga le dijo a Lila "solo una cosa, por ningún motivo entres a mi closet, mi ropa de diario esta a la vista y no es necesario que busques por todos lados" 

Lila sonrió y alejándose pensó "Qué no quiere ella que vea además de la efigie de Arnold" 

Lila llego a su casa y su padre estaba muy disgustado "¿Dónde estabas hija? Ya es muy tarde y no sabía donde estabas" 

"este… estaba con una amiga y no me di cuenta de la hora" 

"no quiero que se vuelva a repetir y por cierto te llamo tu amigo Arnold" 

"¿Arnold? ¿No dejo recado?" 

"solo que hablaba dentro de media hora" 

"bueno, entonces iré a mi habitación" 

"¿no vas a cenar?" 

"comí mucho y no tengo hambre, creo que… leeré un poco" 

"esta bien Lila, buenas noches" 

la chica se dirigió al cuarto de su rival y observó a su alrededor 

"¡vaya! Que gustos tiene la princesa, fotografías de caballos, de ella y su yegua, su cama de latón, tapiz despegándose, esto es un basurero" 

Dirigió su mirada al tocador y observo una fotografía que estaba enmarcada y en un sitio especial "¿pero que es esto?" 

Tomo la foto y no supo que decir al verla.

Lila llegó a la casa de Helga y entró diciendo "buenas noches a todos" 

Miriam y el Gran Bob se quedaron sorprendidos por el saludo "¿Qué te pasa Olga, estas enferma?" 

"pero, ¿Por qué le cambia el nombre a Hel… digo me cambias el nombre?" 

Miriam dijo "esta muy diferente hoy Helga, cambiaste tu peinado, hablas muy bien, ¿Qué te propones?" 

"nada queridos padres, solo que pensé que sería un buen momento de cambiar mi aspecto y mi personalidad, ahora me retiraré a mi habitación, que descansen" 

La chica subió mientras el Gran Bob dijo "de seguro volvió a comer demasiada azúcar" 

Les agradezco por todos sus reviews, se que he tardado un poco en actualizar mis historias, no dejen de leer esta y las otras historias que están en esta pagina web, nos vemos

Cheesefair 


End file.
